


Травма, не совместимая со счастьем

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Миди G-PG [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humanized, Lovecraftian, M/M, Military, Romance, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Шкипера раздражает, что все вокруг него счастливы, потому что он сам не счастлив, а тут еще и драгоценный зам сделал новое открытие, будто других проблем не хватало...
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Миди G-PG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849672
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: 4 Миди G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Травма, не совместимая со счастьем

Команду стоит иметь в своей жизни уже хотя бы для того, чтобы было на кого наорать в трудную минуту. А у Шкипера сегодня была именно такая минута, и тянулась она с самого обеда. Утром он заявил, что у него дела, и никто из его парней даже не почесался — жевали свой омлет как ни в чем не бывало. За столько лет они привыкли, что командир периодически уходит на то, что сам он называл «одиночными миссиями», и не считали нужным как-то отмечать очередной такой его поход. Шкипер же поначалу не хотел вмешивать их в свои старые дела (но так вышло, что со временем все равно вмешал), а теперь ощущал нечто вроде разочарования. Уже очень давно никто не спрашивал его по дюжине раз перед выходом, точно ли он справится один и не нужна ли помощь.  
  
Возвращение домой нельзя было назвать триумфальным. В таком настроении вообще хорошо только идти и пинать на ходу смятую жестянку, чтобы она грохотала и раздражала людей вокруг. Но это было бы как-то совсем глупо и беспомощно, как будто он не взрослый человек, а трудный подросток с подростковыми же проблемами…  
  
Первое, что он увидел, открыв дверь, была грифельная доска, на которой они крепили вспомогательные материалы или писали список задач на день. У доски вид был вполне приличный – она не так уж много всего повидала, так как доски вообще у них тут не задерживались надолго. Их или простреливали в тридцати местах из картечницы или минигана, или ломали о вражескую спину, или её разъедало очередным экспериментом Ковальски, или, в крайнем случае, ее мог надкусить Рико… В данный момент доска никаким опасностям не подвергалась: на нее повесили карту нью-йоркской агломерации, а там, где ее не хватило, Рико дорисовывал побережье Род-Айленда мелом. Занятие это ему явно нравилось: он периодически сверялся с путеводителем, который держал в свободной от мелка руке, и вид имел художника, который вдохновенно трудится над своим полотном. В том, кому эти художества могли понадобиться, сомнений у Шкипера тоже не было — Ковальски маячил за столом, открыв полтора десятка книг сразу, и что-то выписывал в блокнот, сверяясь то с одной, то с другой. Появление на пороге командира его не слишком отвлекло от этого занятия: подняв голову, Ковальски кивнул, но скорее самому себе, чем Шкиперу, и вернулся к своей работе. Но Шкипер не был готов так же молча кинуть в ответ и пройти дальше заниматься повседневными делами. Опустив на пол чехол с карабином, он приблизился к столу.  
  
— Что это вы делаете? — нелюбезно поинтересовался он, ни капли не сомневаясь, что, несмотря на кажущуюся безобидность, эти географические изыскания таят в себе немало опасности. Для них самих, для гражданских, для всего человечества, а может — и для других рас.  
  
— Мне пришла в голову одна идея, — ожидаемо отозвался Ковальски, совершенно не смущенный тем, что с ними не поздоровались. Такие устаревшие условности как этикет никогда особо его не парили. Шкипер нахмурился сильнее. Больше всего сейчас его раздражало чужое хорошее настроение. Рико что-то намурлыкивал себе под нос, покачивая головой, но с него спрос невелик. Однако примерно так же вел себя и Ковальски, а Шкипер привык к тому, что хорошее настроение у Ковальски бывало разве что когда к ним в руки попадал сбитый вражеский разведывательный спутник или прототип нейтронной бомбы. Чаще раза в год он на такое чудо обычно не рассчитывал. Однако некоторое время назад все изменилось, и теперь надо было как-то привыкать к этим трансформациям, а Шкипер не мог. Все внутри него сопротивлялось. Он сам понимал, насколько это паршиво, и был неприятен сам себе, а изменить ничего не выходило  
  
Года пол назад, где-то там весной — они тогда как раз вернулись из очередной африканской миссии — у Ковальски наладилось с личной жизнью. Шкипер поначалу просто принял эту новость, ожидая, как обычно, нового падения в бездну рефлексий через пару недель. Никто этого зануду дольше не выдерживал. Чтобы любить Ковальски, надо быть человеком, которого не раздражают непрошеные подробности о строении космического двигателя в два часа ночи. Но совершенно очевидно Рико они не раздражали. Рико любил слушать о таких вещах, пусть и ничего не понимая. Ему нравилось, что с ним говорят, как с другими людьми, и ему нравилось, когда собеседник был увлечен своим рассказом. Ему нравилось, что этот собеседник так умен, и подрывник по-настоящему наслаждался осознанием того, что другому человеку кристально ясны подобные сложные материи. Ковальски же всегда предпочитал рассуждать вслух, ему нужен был какой-то посторонний участник, пусть и номинальный — так ему работалось проще. И вот эти двое сначала задерживались по вечерам в лаборатории или норовили смыться, затем стали оставаться там и на ночь, и наконец выяснилось, что им нужны увольнительные в одно время. Шкипер не сомневался, что если он вздумает отказать, с Ковальски станется оттащить их подрывника в муниципалитет для получения разрешения на брак, а там и в церковь — и все ради того, чтобы заявить, что теперь им такая привилегия положена по статусу. Короче говоря, проще было дать ему, что он хочет, чем связываться и бодаться. Когда Ковальски в ударе — а он был в нем, в этом грешном ударе, все последние несколько месяцев — Шкипер предпочитал не лезть под руку. И порой ему думалось, что его зама вообще подменили, а этого, нового человека, он никогда не знал. Уже к лету, к моменту, когда он пытался взять им задания возле воды — единственный их шанс на какой-никакой отпуск — из его лейтенанта ушла привычная мрачная замкнутость, и вечный внутренний надлом схватился корочкой, словно наконец-то стала заживать эта вечно прежде открытая рана. Рико каким-то чудом удалось сделать то, что не получалось прежде ни у одного человека, в том числе и у самого Ковальски. Да что толковать, если этому толком не умеющему изъясняться дикарю лейтенант позволял звать себя по имени…  
  
Шкиперу этого позволено не было. И он вообще не знал людей, кому бы такое позволено было. В гениальной башке его лейтенанта толкалось слишком много привычек, привезенных из Европы, в том числе и понятие об имени. Ковальски не любил подпускать людей к себе так близко: для него это было что-то вроде того, как если бы к нему ворвались в комнату, пока он не одет. Никого не удивить голыми коленками, но лейтенант чувствовал себя неуютно, светя ими. Имя делало своего носителя словно бы более уязвимым — и Шкипер этот подход мог бы понять, потому что сам не любил обнародовать паспортные данные. Но за ним гонялась датская разведка последние лет семь, и, возможно, нагнала бы, если бы Швеция его не прикрывала — она это делала хотя бы в начале всей истории... А вот за его замом вроде бы не гонялся никто. Тем не менее, на всем белом свете Шкипер знал только одного человека, которому этот зам позволял обращаться к себе не по фамилии. А ведь он, Шкипер, дружил с этим брюзгой более десяти лет…  
  
Поначалу он говорил себе, что его раздражает специфика отношений между его сослуживцами. Ковальски мужчина, и Рико тоже мужчина, пусть и с прибабахом. Но прибабах никак не отражается же на анатомии, так что это все равно неправильно… Командир какое-то время ворчал об этом и воротил нос, пока в какой-то момент не осознал, что всем вокруг плевать. Ковальски плевать на его недовольство, он превращает чужие нелестные комментарии в белый шум, причем даже не сознавая этого. Для него теперь главным было то, что происходит внутри него самого, его собственное отношение к ситуации, а на стороннее одобрение он не оборачивался. Рико же в ответ на начальственные претензии обычно только улыбался лучезарно — примерно так же он скалился, когда его спрашивали, как он может есть такую гадость. Он очень даже мог, и получал от процесса удовольствие, а все прочее — не его проблемы. Прапор отношения этих двоих принял вообще не дернув бровью. Его радовало, что двое его друзей теперь счастливей, чем были прежде, а остальное казалось этому парню вещами не столь уж имеющими значение. И таким образом их командир остался в меньшинстве, наедине с самим собой. И там, в этом прекрасном обществе, он уже не мог убегать от истинной причины своего раздражения: его задевало, что люди вокруг него счастливы, а он — нет. У Прапора была его девушка, очень милая, надо признать, хотя и того же сорта, что сам Прапор: таких людей Шкипер предпочитал видеть только по телевизору, желательно — благодарящих в выпуске новостей отважных военных, спасших чужую мирную жизнь. Купидон (вот назвали же человека родители!) любила цветы и пирожные, пикники в уикенд, любила готовить, любила бесполезные, но очаровательные, безделушки и была настолько нормальной, что иногда казалось, будто она притворяется. Они с Прапором познакомились несколько лет назад, когда тот был еще совсем мальчишкой — лет семнадцать ему, что ли, стукнуло — и с тех пор держались друг за друга. Шкипер про себя просто надеялся, что они не только за ручки держатся, а то романтика романтикой, а гормоны-то гормонами. Что Ковальски и Рико не только за ручки держатся, он знал совершенно точно — но те постарше, и куда циничнее юного Прапора. И, глядя правде в глаза, регулярный секс пошел им обоим на пользу — вот правду говорят, что это полезно для здоровья… Но если бы эти двое просто договорились периодически трахаться (что для каждого из этих двоих было бы шагом нехарактерным, но допустим), а сами продолжали быть одинокими, это задело бы Шкипера намного меньше — потому что он сам так и остался одиноким. И осознание этого чувства причиняло ему дискомфорт.  
  
Он всю жизнь старался быть правильным. Поступать правильно. Да, конечно, все они не святые, все люди, но, если ты делаешь правильные вещи, это лучше, чем если делаешь просто как удобно. Шкипера искренне возмущало то пренебрежение, с каким относился к людям, например, Блоухол — для него все вокруг были просто статистами, не более чем говорящими куклами. Он даже не понимал, когда причинял кому-то боль, но стоило наступить на хвост ему самому, и нытья было на ближайшие полгода. Конечно, собственная рубашка всегда ближе к телу, однако есть же какие-то обще этические принципы. И не этому ли нас учат с детства: не поступать с другими так, как не хочешь, чтобы обошлись с тобой? Шкипер старался жить по этому правилу, и его искренне возмущало, что кто-то позволяет себе не следовать этому пути. Благоденствовать, по сути, за чужой счет, за счет того, что ради его комфорта другие люди будут испытывать лишения.  
  
И ладно бы так поступали люди вроде Рэтта Кинга – его понять Шкиперу было проще: Рэтт — простой недалекий парень, который ничего в жизни не видел, кроме насилия, и тут ничего не остается, кроме как сражаться — чтобы переубедить Рэтта надо, для начала, чтобы он выслушал тебя до конца. А Шкипер не знал ни одного агента, который бы не побоялся такого «задания», как Рэтт... И ладно Бада и Бинг, или братья Моул — криминальные элементы, к которым Шкипер привык. Там-то все понятно, ребята крутятся, как умеют, а его, Шкипера, дело — научить их тому, что крутиться можно не только так.  
  
Это была его работа: делать правильные вещи. Даже когда это очень трудно. И Шкипер гордился тем, что выполняет эту задачу и выполняет неплохо.  
  
И вдруг на четвертом десятке жизни осознать, что ты сам недалеко ушел от такого вот поведения — это… Это неприятно. Это более чем неприятно. Это отвратительно. И что еще хуже — он точно так же не может этим поделиться, как прежде не могли поделиться его люди своей болью. Все в команде знали, как тяжело у Рико с социальными связями, или что у Ковальски невротические расстройства, и старались их поддерживать, но на самом деле никто не лез в это глубоко, потому что никто снаружи не способен починить твою реальность — это ты можешь только сам, изнутри.  
  
Шкипер чувствовал себя как-то по-особенному одиноким в окружении этих счастливых людей. Раньше у них только юный Прапор в выходные счастливо убегал на свидание, а они все смотрели ему вслед, и над их головами буквально собиралось облако прагматичных замечаний о юношеском максимализме и о том, как жизнь бьёт клювом об асфальт. Теперь же, кажется, жизнь испытывала только клюв Шкипера…  
  
— Что опять шибануло в твою излишне мозговитую башку? — стараясь побороть раздражение и проигрывая в этом, поинтересовался командир отряда, подтаскивая для себя табуретку к столу. — Давай, этот день не может стать еще хуже, так что просто расскажи мне все…  
  
— Неудачная погоня?  
  
— Нет. Да. Нет, но лучше бы да. Черт…  
  
— Очень емко, но совершенно не информативно. Впрочем, если дело секретное…  
  
— Да не секретное оно, просто… Ганс опять вернулся, — Шкипер недовольно дернул плечом. Он до того плохо чувствовал себя, когда не рассказывал, что его гнетет, а теперь плохо чувствовал, когда сказал. Что-то во всем этом было постыдное, хотя он даже не понимал, что именно.  
  
— И что вы не поделили опять?  
  
— Не опять, а еще за старое не рассчитались.  
  
— Тебе нужен врач?  
  
Шкипер сморгнул, но недоумение одолевало его буквально долю секунды: Ковальски, забегая вперед, хочет знать, не кончилась ли встреча с Гансом излишне кроваво.  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Шкипер, который предпочел бы, чтобы Ганс, как все нормальные враги, пытался его убить, а не таскался следом и непонятно чего добивался.  
  
— Ограничились мордобоем?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Теперь его раздражали расспросы, хотя если бы Ковальски не поинтересовался, раздражало бы чужое равнодушие. Да что за жизнь такая, ну…  
  
— Аррр! — победно воскликнул тем временем Рико и отступил от доски на пару шагов, любуясь своими художествами. Нарисованная от руки мелом карта была очень даже ничего и вполне точна — Шкипер неплохо знал восточное побережье в их части страны и мог бы судить.  
  
— Кто-нибудь пояснит мне, что происходит? — мрачно осведомился он. — Что вы делаете тут, вместо того чтобы, я не знаю, что вы, свидетели клуба Элтона Джона, там обычно делаете…  
  
— Мы свидетели клуба Фредди Меркьюри, — невозмутимо отозвался Ковальски, которого теперь, кажется, ничего на свете не могло задеть или расстроить. – Ничего не имею против Элтона, но «Квинов» люблю больше, ничего личного. Рико, нанеси еще пожалуйста маяки. Тебе хватает места?  
  
Места очевидно хватало, но Рико, пролистав свой справочник вперед, а затем назад, потеряно развел руками.  
  
— Аррр!  
  
— Сейчас найду, минутку, — Ковальски подошел к подрывнику, завладел путеводителем и полез в оглавление, дав командиру возможность обозревать свой тыл. На черной ткани армейских штанов отчетливо были видны меловые отпечатки рук: видимо, Рико делал перерыв в рисовании, а может и не один. Вид облапанной задницы своего лейтенанта настроения Шкиперу не улучшил.  
  
— А, вот, — Ковальски раскрыл нужный разворот и передал его обратно подрывнику. — Вот, все маяки этой части побережья.  
  
— Ага, — Рико снова уткнулся в путеводитель. Вид у него был довольный и какой-то, Шкипер бы сказал, сытый. Хотя если они тут посидят достаточно долго, то подрывник наверняка начнет посматривать на Ковальски голодно, этим у них теперь каждый день кончался…  
  
— А что, взять нормальную карту — это для лохов?  
  
— Я ее не нашел, — беспечно отозвался Ковальски, возвращаясь к столу. — И ничем таким опасным мы не заняты, я просто нашел Мискатоник.  
  
Шкипер поднял брови.  
  
— Это новый химический элемент?  
  
— Это река.  
  
— Развивай мысль, я не очень понимаю, почему какая-то река вызывает столько лишних телодвижений.  
  
— Мискатоник, Шкипер! Название Мискатоникский университет тебе что-нибудь говорит? Аркхэм? Инсмут?..  
  
— Это где?  
  
— Где-то в районе Провиденса. Во всяком случае, Мискатоник именно там.  
  
— На кой тебе это все и почему ты не мог просто в том же путеводителе найти этот… тоник?  
  
По всем законам жанра Ковальски сейчас обязан был а) — закатить глаза, б) — вздохнуть и, наконец, в) — осведомиться у высших сил, неужели дорогой начальник ничего не читает кроме военного устава. Шкипер весь буквально ждал этого представления в трех актах — перформанс, который он наблюдал десять лет и собирался наблюдать еще столько же, как минимум. Но Ковальски вместо того чтобы откатать обязательную программу, только улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Мискатоник — это придуманная река, Шкипер. Как и Арехэм — придуманный город. Это места, которые сочинил для своих рассказов Говард Лавкрафт — Лавкрафта-то ты знаешь? Он считается одним из родоначальников современного жанра ужасов. Есть целый раздел, который так и называется — лавкрафтовские ужасы. Про Ктулху-то ты точно слышал хоть краем уха? Ктулху фхтагн?  
  
— Это что-то на польском?  
  
— Нет. Это вымышленный язык.  
  
— А звучит как польский…  
  
Нормальный Ковальски уже должен был изойти на ядовитую пенку и просто-таки утопить собеседника в сарказме. Этот Ковальски продолжал улыбаться.  
  
— Этот писатель — я о Лавкрафте — жил недалеко от нас, в Провиденсе, и писал в основном о местах, хорошо ему знакомых. Но так как основной его темой была фантастика, то и места он выдумывал фантастические — например, несуществующую реку Мискатоник или несуществующий город Аркхэм. Но сегодня днем я работал с картами и обнаружил на одной старой, тридцатых еще годов прошлого века, указание на пересохшее русло. На последующие его не наносили. Думаю, что это может быть та самая Мискатоник. Может, она существовала даже не во времена Лавкрафта, а тот лишь слышал о ней, и эти рассказы вдохновили его.  
  
— А нам-то какое дело? — буркнул Шкипер.  
  
— Как это — какое? Тебе не интересно?  
  
— А тебе интересно? Ты вроде бы никогда не интересовался гуманитарными науками…  
  
— Они просто не так часто нужны в нашей работе. Но вообще мне интересно совершенно все.  
  
Улыбка лейтенанта стала еще лучезарнее, и Шкипер приложил усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не напомнить, как еще полгода назад его собеседник ворчал на «недостаточно точные сферы» и смотрел сверху вниз на все, где не было нужды в несколькоэтажных уравнениях.  
  
— То есть ты это делаешь просто потому, что тебе интересно?  
  
— Нет, — Ковальски потер переносицу, на которой выделялась красноватая полоска — место, где давила дужка очков. — Не просто. Мне кажется, имеет смысл проверить, насколько это творчество было фантастическим.  
  
— А почему сразу не Стивена Кинга?  
  
— Потому что Кинг — автор известный, а о Лавкрафте при его жизни такого было не сказать. Все люди, которые с ним сотрудничали, в итоге кончили плохо. И все это напоминает последствия какой-то неуспешной генетической государственной программы.  
  
— Фантастические монстры?!  
  
— Попытки связи с другими пластами реальности, люди с нетипичными для людей видовыми особенностями и способностями, приборы, выходящие по своим ТТХ за рамки уровня тех дней. Одним словом, Шкипер: Провиденс от нас недалеко, нам бы хватило нескольких дней, чтобы все там разузнать. Если я неправ, будем спать спокойнее. Если я прав, лучше знать, чем не знать, верно?  
  
Шкипер кивнул: спорить с такими тезисами он не собирался. Видимо, стоило отказаться от гиппотезы, что коварные пришельцы заменили его лейтенанта подозрительно-жизнерадостным двойником, потому что высказанная идея была вполне в духе Ковальски — в меру идиотская, в меру невероятная, в меру основанная на малоизвестных фактах. Шкипер вполне готов был узнать, что беллетрист прошлого века базировался на чем-то более внушительном, нежели свои смутные предрассветные сны.  
  
— Я могу заняться этим сам, или, если хочешь, поедем вместе.  
  
— Твое «сам» означает, что ты прихватишь с собой Рико?  
  
— Скорее всего. А что?  
  
Шкипер покосился на Рико. Тот уже дорисовывал последний маяк и готов был победно воскликнуть «та-дам!», преподнося свое творение взыскательному лейтенанту.  
  
— Переживаю, чтобы вас там кракен не сожрал.  
  
— Кракен — это из другой оперы, к тому же, он глубоководный… — конец фразы потонул в шуме ключа: кто-то открывал дверь снаружи. Шкипер было встрепенулся, понадеявшись, что это не смог смириться с поражением Ганс, но там оказался всего лишь Прапор, который вернулся аккурат за четверть часа до положенного Шкипером времени.  
  
— О, все в сборе, — отметил он. — Добрый вечер!  
  
Шкипер был уверен, что на весь штат — а может и больше — это единственный парень, который говорит «добрый вечер» а не просто «привет».  
  
— Привет, — тут же подтвердил эту мысль Ковальски. — Как прошел твой день?  
  
— Спасибо, хорошо. А ваш?  
  
— Тоже неплохо.  
  
— Вы сейчас как диалог в самоучителе языка, — вклинился Шкипер. — Следующий по логике вопрос — «ужинать будешь?»  
  
— Как раз собирался спросить. Рико потушил рыбу с овощами.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, мы с Купидон поужинали в кафе.  
  
— Сто раз говорил: не шастай по незнакомым местам где кто угодно может подсыпать тебе в тарелку что угодно… — не удержался от комментария Шкипер.  
  
— Но сами же мы едим фаст-фуд…  
  
— Фаст-фуд отравить сложнее, — встал на сторону командира Ковальски. — К тому же прежде чем взять крендель Шкипер перевернет всю тележку с ними.  
  
— Чего и вам желаю…  
  
— А что это вы делаете? — решил уйти от острой темы младший член отряда. — Рико хотел порисовать, или это для дела?  
  
— Он для дела хотел порисовать.  
  
— Арр!  
  
— Да, ты умница.  
  
Шкипер вздохнул. Ни одному живому существу на свете, включая созданных им самим монстров из протоплазмы, Ковальски не говорил ничего подобного.  
  
— Этот вот гений раскопал довоенные карты и теперь уверяет, что Лавкрафт — документалист, — сообщил он последние события в максимально сжатом виде. Прапор так и замер на месте от подобных новостей.  
  
— Пока я был на свидании, Ковальски собрал батискаф, и мы отправляемся на поиски Ктулху?  
  
— Ты испортил ребенка! — ткнул в лейтенанта пальцем командир. — Вместо того, чтобы читать действительно полезную литературу, он ковыряется в этих ваших… ктулхах!  
  
— Это называется «общий культурный пласт», — довольным тоном сообщил Ковальски. Рико, который уже успел сходить помыть от мела руки, теперь стоял у него за спиной, обнимая за плечи. Он ничего не хотел этим сказать, ни на что не намекал — по лицу было понятно, что подрывнику просто нравится трогать этого человека, чувствовать его рядом.  
  
— Так что, мы правда отправимся…  
  
— Я хочу для начала поехать в Провиденс и разведать что смогу. Конечно, мне интереснее всего было бы найти то, что дало основу для создания библиотеки Мискатоникского университета…  
  
— А может, не стоит? — с сомнением протянул Прапор. — Ну, там… Знаешь… От их книжек люди умом трогались…  
  
— Значит, будете навещать нас с Рико в нашей общей камере, — жизнерадостно заявил Ковальски. Прапор засмеялся, из чего Шкипер сделал вывод, что последнее сказанное было шуткой, а не героической готовностью пожертвовать собой во имя высшей цели.  
  
— Мы едем завтра с утра? — деловито поинтересовался Прапор. — Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду лягу спать, вставать-то рано, а я набегался сегодня…  
  
— Давай.  
  
Младший утопал в сторону душа. Рико проводил его взглядом и вопросительно рыкнул, сжав лейтенанта за плечи.  
  
— Да, сейчас тоже пойдем, — рассеянно отозвался тот. — Или знаешь что: иди, а я тебя догоню, приберу тут все. Карту не трону, как ты понимаешь.  
  
Рико благодарно закивал: даже если в его художественной работе больше не было нужды, пусть она побудет тут пару дней, пока не надоест.  
  
Шкипер покачал головой. День, в который он позволил Ковальски установить в лаборатории маленькую душевую кабинку, он теперь вспоминал, как пример того, почему нельзя поощрять людей, даже если они того заслуживали.  
  
— Собирай свои книжки и иди скакать на нем верхом, — проворчал он. — Раньше начнёте — раньше закончите и уснете, а то завтра и правда ранний подъем.  
  
— У нас сегодня в планах нет анального секса, если ты об этом, — с медицинской беспардонностью оповестил его лейтенант, действительно складывая свои книги в стопку, предварительно рассовав закладки там, где ему это было нужно. — Завтра много ходить, а может, и лазить по труднодоступным местам — лишние внутренние растяжения, приносящие дискомфорт, мне не нужны.  
  
— Тогда что вы… — его собеседник смешался, и умолк окончательно, когда Ковальски на него посмотрел прямо.  
  
— Шкипер, на свете вообще довольно много способов доставить партнеру удовольствие, проникновение не является для этого обязательным, — с некоторым оттенком недоумения заметил он. Шкипер дернул уголком рта: он знал Ковальски достаточно, чтобы понимать, насколько это замечание далеко от попыток задеть или уязвить. Но он ощущал себя задетым и уязвленным.  
  
— В чем дело? — понизил голос Ковальски, не столько скрываясь от остальных, сколько пытаясь сделать обсуждение более комфортным для командира. — Ты весь вечер сам не свой. Что-то произошло?  
  
— Ничего. В том-то и дело. Лучше бы оно было, и я бы не ломал голову, почему весь мир мне какой-то не такой… Каждый раз как появляется этот кусок датского дерь… Я хочу сказать: каждый раз как этот парень возвращается в мою жизнь, я сам не понимаю, почему эта жизнь начинает меня доставать.  
  
Ковальски, до того маячивший над столом, аккуратно опустился обратно на свое место.  
  
— Ты не мог бы объяснить мне более развернуто? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — На вопрос, не хочешь ли ты этого, ты точно ответишь отказом, но, может быть, так ты бы согласился?  
  
Шкипер только рукой на него махнул. Полгода нормальной жизни — это все же слишком мало, чтобы привить этому цинику хоть немного такта. Но спасибо хоть старается…  
  
— Я даже не знаю с чего начать. Или нет, знаю. Я сердит на Ганса. Я зол на него. И я знаю, что я не был бы так на него зол, если бы мне было все равно. Я ни на кого так больше не злюсь, только на этого парня.  
  
Ковальски сделал некое непереводимое движение бровями, которое можно было перевести как угодно, и которое обычно означало, что он слушает и не относится к информации равнодушно.  
  
— Меня ужасно злит, что он не придет и не скажет: извини, я причинил тебе много плохого, я поступил с тобой неправильно, мне жаль, я ошибся. Такой поступок показал бы, что Ганс хотя бы понимает, что натворил. А он не понимает. И считает, что это он жертва. И бесит, бесит меня этим! Спасибо хоть что бить его можно, а то бы не знаю, что я делал…  
  
— И ты его, похоже, тоже бесишь, — заметил Ковальски, признанный мэтр дипломатии.  
  
— Ага. И не удивлюсь, если по той же причине… Что мне с этим делать? Я не хочу так жить! Я не хочу получать периодически эту встряску, ненавидеть весь мир, ненавидеть этого засранца, идти домой и мысленно высказывать ему по дороге свои претензии…  
  
— Это все очень похоже на незакрытый гештальт, — задумчиво протянул лейтенант. — Я хочу сказать: психология — вещь запутанная и малоизученная рядовыми обывателями — а в данном случае это мы с тобой. Сам знаешь, в жизни бывает много неприятностей, но какая-то так врежется в память, что никак не можешь ее отпустить, раз за разом переживаешь тот момент и умираешь от чувства бессилия.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Ну вот. Я не хочу лезть в чужие дела, тем более что ты много раз повторял, что не желаешь никого туда пускать, но позволь узнать: ты спрашивал Ганса, почему он сделал то, что сделал?  
  
Шкипер насупился сильнее.  
  
— Он считает, что поступил правильно.  
  
— Окей, но почему именно? Он за тебя держался, потом случился ваш конфликт, и ведь Ганс не пошел дальше жить своей жизнью — он по-прежнему таскается за тобой, мстит за что-то, пытается испортить твои планы, ненавидит нас, потому что мы заняли его место, ненавидит лично меня, потому что считает, что я делаю свою работу твоего напарника лучше, чем делал он, и все эти эмоции точно так же душат его. Думаю, Ганс приходит, когда они достигают пика, чтобы как-то не сойти с ума. По-хорошему вам обоим надо сходить к специалисту, чтобы тот разобрался в проблеме.  
  
— Это к какому специалисту? — подозрительно уточнил Шкипер. — К специалисту по психам какому-нибудь?  
  
— Нет. К тому, кто учил психологию глубже, чем мы все, понимает, как работает наша психика и может показать нам выход из этого бега по кругу.  
  
— Что-то не помню, чтобы ты к кому-то ходил…  
  
— Дурак был, — легко признался Ковальски. — Плюс привык во всем уметь разбираться самостоятельно. Покопался в вопросе, откуда и получил базовые представления о том, о чем говорю сейчас тебе.  
  
— Да что я, мямля какой, ходить по этим…  
  
— Когда у тебя кариес — ты идешь к стоматологу, а не ковыряешь его сам. С аппендицитом ты идешь к хирургу. Это — такое же болезнетворное явление, и я не вижу повода не обратится с ним к тому, кто специально учился лечить…  
  
— Боже, заткнись, – Шкипер сжал виски пальцами. — Я люблю, когда ты знаешь, что делать, но я ненавижу, когда ты прав.  
  
— Спасибо за честность.  
  
— Ты не упрощаешь мне задачу.  
  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны: мы делаем для других людей то, что они сами делать не умеют. И никто из них не переживает, что сам не может разделаться с преступниками, потому что они не на то учились.  
  
— Знаешь, — Шкипер, вспомнив, что этот обновленный вариант его лейтенанта не вступает в перепалки по ерунде, вернулся к своей проблеме. — Вообще-то я просто боюсь. Я боюсь, что мне кто-то скажет: вернись и поговори с этим уродом. И «поговори» будет подразумевать, что мы не будем просто бить друг друга. Что мне скажут: ты был не прав. У тебя нет причин злиться.  
  
— Не демонизируй терапевта: его задача вывести тебя из кризиса, а не натыкать носом в то, что кто-то посчитал бы ошибками. Нормальный врач никогда не скажет о чувствах, что они неправильные.  
  
— А вариант не обращаться к третьему лицу вообще недоступен? — тоскливо поинтересовался командир отряда. — А то мы, знаешь ли, в военной тайне замешаны. Оба.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь попробовать начать с диалога. Позвони Гансу, напиши ему, предложи обсудить. Да, может не выйти ни с первой попытки, ни со второй, ведь вас обоих душат эмоции. Выплесните их и попробуйте еще раз. В конце концов, никто не пытается судить вас и ваши отношения. Важно только чтобы вы жили и не страдали, и если периодически ломать друг другу кости вам комфортно, никто не вправе это осуждать.  
  
— В этот момент Дейл Карнеги заплакал и уступил тебе свой трон…  
  
— Карнеги плохо кончил, а у меня другие планы на жизнь. Так что подумай над моими словами. Не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, тебя никто не торопит и не гонит. Как минимум ближайшие два-три дня ты будешь шастать по лесам вокруг Провиденса, и там точно не будет никакого Ганса, если только он за тобой не следит.  
  
— После сегодняшнего ему придется пару деньков отлежаться, — не без самодовольства буркнул Шкипер.  
  
— Что тоже ему не прибавит сговорчивости: о тебе есть кому позаботится, о нем — нет. У него нет меня, Рико или Прапора.  
  
— Мне кажется, я больше заслуживаю верных товарищей, чем предатель типа Ганса…  
  
— Шкипер, ты же знаешь: мы тебя любим. Но ты — самонадеянный, упертый, никого не слушающий ограниченный тип, уверенный, что только он один знает, как будет лучше для всех. И если мы об этих твоих качествах в курсе, то думаю и Ганс так же, и может добавить к списку еще несколько нелестных характеристик. В его понимании твое систематическое поведение может выглядеть куда хуже, чем его единичный случай слабости. Но, несмотря на это, Ганс все равно не хочет тебя терять.  
  
— Что же, это… Необычная точка зрения. Я… Мне надо подумать. Пока мы будем искать этих ваших неведомых чудовищ и прочие плоды секретной программы…  
  
Вот теперь наконец-то Ковальски закатил глаза.  
  
— Господи, я тебя умоляю… Какие монстры, какая программа?.. Ты-то вроде взрослый человек, чтобы в сказки не верить…  
  
— Но… Но ведь…  
  
— Рико, — вздохнул лейтенант. — Рико верит. Он боится всякой потусторонней херн… небывальщины. А у нас тут буквально под боком жил «отец ужасов», и Рико неуютно. Так что я собираюсь донести до него, что дело не в волшебных чудовищах, а в самых обыкновенных правительственных заговорах. Этого добра он не боится. Ктулху? Плевали мы на ктулху, этот проект закрыли в сорок шестом…  
  
Шкипер против воли улыбнулся. Методы Ковальски заботиться о своих ближних оставались все теми же, что и десять лет назад. Никакие изменения в личной жизни на них не повлияли. Аминь.  
  
— Ладненько, — кивнул он. — Если хочешь, я потом скажу, что умение Прапора так долго задерживать дыхание тоже связано с Лавкрафтовскими секретными программами.  
  
— Для жителя Инсмута он слишком хорошо выглядит.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Не обращай внимания и иди спать. И я пойду. Рико меня уже заждался.  
  
Ковальски похлопал командира по плечу и удалился. Шкипер, оставшись один, закончил уборку на столе и в последний раз поглядел на карту, прежде чем выключить свет. Странным образом, но он сейчас ощущал себя сродни своему же подрывнику: боялся того, чего совсем не стоило бы. Но в жизни Шкипера еще не было неприятности, с которой он бы не совладал (красноречивым свидетельством чему был тот простой факт, что он все еще жив). И этому новому казусу он тоже шанса давать не собирался.  
  
И вообще: если он собирается одолеть ни много ни мало мифическую тварь, то уж с собственным-то страхом точно справится.  
  
С этой успокаивающей мыслью Шкипер наконец погрузил базу в темноту.


End file.
